The contractor shall exercise its best efforts in the conduct of research studies directed toward the formulation and development of a fluorescent dye penetration technique intended for the early detection of dental caries by human observers. Develop non-proprietary dye formulations which shall be evaluated in various penetrant vehicles. Conduct toxicological testing. Conduct psychophysical evaluation. Determine the convenience factors and esthetics from the results of experiments designed to test the applicability of various formulations. The results of these evaluations shall be available within ten months to permit adequate time for compilation of findings and recommendations including necessary approvals for possible in vivo study involving human volunteers. The Contractor shall submit the selected dye to the Federal Drug Administration for approval in use in clinical trials.